¿Celebrar la Navidad? No, mejor ¡El Halloween!
by AlgoSeEnciende
Summary: Los guardianes ayudan a Norte con los regalos de Navidad, pero pronto Muerte les pide usar el Taller para su fiesta de Halloween. Allí todo iba tranquilo, hasta que una invitación no se envió.
1. ¿Qué está pasando?

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

No quería quedarme atrás con los especiales de Halloween, así que decidí escribir este. Aquí Tooth y Jack son novios.

Hoy les publico la primera parte, espero publicar la otra el Día de los Muertos.

¡Feliz Halloween!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los guardianes estaban reunidos en el Taller de Norte, ayudándolo con los regalos de Navidad. De pronto un Yeti llegó a la sala donde estaban reunidos, intercambiando unas palabras con el ruso, que solo éste entendió. Todos lo vieron con cara de confusión, pero pronto calmaron sus dudas.

—Muerte nos ha invitado a su fiesta de Halloween.

— ¿Mu-mu-erte?— Dijo Jack nervioso y confundido.

—Sí, pero no temas. Es un espíritu muy amigable— Digo Tooth.

— ¿Yo? ¿Temerle?— Su novia lo miró de una forma acusadora, el solo miró hacia otro lado.

—Frosty le tiene miedo a…

—Silencio, Canguro.

—¡Que no me digas…!

—Y además me pregunta si puede ser aquí— Dijo Norte interrumpiéndolos antes de que empezara una pelea, captando toda la atención de los demás.

Después de hablar un rato, decidieron aceptar y empezaron a decorar, en el Globo de la Fe estarían los regalos y otros en el "despacho" del gran Santa Clous. Mientras el Jefe Guardián enviaba su respuesta, el resto colocaba calabazas en puntos clave con velas, telarañas en los techos, agarraban telas viejas, las rajaban y ponían en las paredes, etc.

Pronto todo quedó oscuro y escalofriante, los refrigerios eran viscosos pero a las vez ricos con un tazón lleno de ponche rojo como la sangre. El organizador llegó, traía una túnica negra con naranja semi rasgada; era un espíritu hecho de huesos. Los invitados empezaron a llegar.

Una linda chica de cabello rojizo se le acercó a Muerte, para luego ir a hablar con los Guardianes.

—Muchas gracias por prestarnos su Taller, es un gran guardián— Dijo la chica, el ruso se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¿Gran guardián?— Dijo Conejo en tono de burla, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Sandy.

—No hay de qué.

—Te lo agradezco de alma, pues corazón no tengo— Dijo en un tono grave. Todos rieron, menos Frost, ya que seguía asustado.

—Oh, no los he presentado. Ella es mi asistente, Emilia—La chica sonrío y asintió.

—Les presento al más reciente Guardián—Tomó a Jack por la espalda y lo empujó, éste sonrió nerviosamente.

—Jack Frost—Estiró su mano, y Muerte se la estrechó.

—Un gusto—Jackson tragó fuerte—Bueno, es hora de festejar ¡Al estilo Halloween!

Después del grito, se fue. El ojiazul suspiró, pero luego sintió una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó la Hada.

—Sí, ¿nos sentamos?

—Claro.

La pareja se fue a sentar en una mesa cerca de unas calabazas, las luces se apagaron y las velas eran la única luz que había en la fiesta. Una música alegre/escalofriante estaba de fondo. Jack pronto olvidó su miedo y se concentró en su novia, ambos hablaban animadamente. Al guardián le dio un poco de sed, así que fue a buscar un poco de ponche. Cerca de ahí, estaba Muerte hablando con Emilia. Este se alteró un poco, que le salió hasta un grito, haciéndole caer el vaso al guardián.

—¿Cómo que no le enviaste una invitación a Cupido?—La música paró, y se escuchó la pequeña discusión. Los tortolitos se sonrojaron extremadamente, sin razón alguna.

El chico se fue a sentar con su novia, sin emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Qué pasa, Muerte?— Llegó Norte un poco alterado.

—Emilia no le envió la invitación a Cupido, él deseaba venir a esta fiesta.— Respondió Muerte. Su aspecto comenzaba a cambiar, su túnica estaba totalmente negra, la capucha que estaba en su cabeza no permitía ver su rostro, estaba en la sombra.

—Lo siento, señor. Por favor, no se enoje— Dijo Emilia, sus ojos cambiaron de negros a rojos.

—Invítalo— Ahora su tono de voz era frío. Norte se quedó helado, nunca lo había visto así.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

**-o-**

Mi otro fanfic está en proceso, tengo un severo bloqueo, espero pronto continuar. Les dejaré este mientras tanto.

Besos.


	2. La muerte oscura

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

Sé que les dije que esperaba publicar la otra parte el día de los Muertos. Sucede que estuvo muy ocupada estudiando o haciendo tareas, además de que se me fue la inspiración de esta historia. Pues, he vuelto a mis andanzas, disfruten.

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_La Muerte Oscura_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muerte salió del lugar, dejando a todos los invitados sorprendidos y hablando sobre su actitud.

Jack se quedó allí sentado, totalmente asustado, su novia estaba en las mismas solo que ella temblaba, él se dio cuenta de esto y la abrazó ligeramente.

—Nunca había visto a Muerte de ese modo— Dijo recostada en el hombro de su novio.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado?— Norte junto a Sandy y Conejo se acercaron a la adorable escena. El Guardián de la Esperanza hizo una mueca de asco, aunque Sandman le dibujó una linda coneja haciendo referencia a que necesitaba una novia, a lo que el guardián solo se sonrojó.

— ¿Vieron como cambió su aspecto? —.

—Sí, y los ojos de Emilia estaban cambiando a rojizos— Dijo la Hada, rompiendo el abrazo y levantándose de la silla.

—Algo no está bien— Dijo el ruso.

—Iré a hablar con Emilia, mientras tanto piensen el por qué— Jack estaba a punto de irse, pero su compañero rival lo detuvo.

—Oye, oye, tú no nos dices que hacer.

—Haz lo que quieras, Canguro—Y salió de allí, dejando a un molesto Conejo de Pascuas.

A lo lejos vio a una chica con cabello negro hablando con un mensajero, tal vez ella haya visto a donde se fue la asistente de Muerte. Cada vez que se iba acercando, escuchaba dicha conversación.

—Debes ir a donde Cupido y decirle que venga.

—Ya fui y me atendió Raquel, su pequeño angelito, me dijo que ya tenía planes— La desconocida soltó un bufido.

—Largo. Yo misma me encargaré.

El mensajero hizo caso a su orden y se fue. La pelinegra estaba enojada, lanzando lamentos al aire y deseando que Cupido asistiera.

¿Por qué esa chica quería que viniera Cupido tan desesperadamente?

**-o-**

—Norte, como dueño de este Taller, deberías de encargarte de los invitados—Decía Bunnymund.

—Yo me encargaré de anotar quien vino y quien no, además ubicaré a Cupido—Dijo la chica, que enseguida llamó a sus haditas y les dio las órdenes ya mencionadas.

—Sandy, ¿te podrías encargar de la música? — El pequeño hombrecillo asintió emocionado — Y tú Conejo, anda a buscar a Jackson.

— ¿Acaso soy su niñera?

—No, pero recuerda como se puso Muerte, quizás nuestro amigo este asustado y…

—Voy enseguida—Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa saliendo de aquella situación.

Los invitados seguían llegando, a pesar de que la fiesta llevaba unas dos horas. Nadie se iba, pues todo estaba muy bien, omitiendo la discusión entre Muerte y Emilia.

Unas dos brujas rubias y una con cabello castaño que estaban en la mesa del ponche, llamaron a Tooth para "preguntarle algo".

— ¿Eres una guardiana? — El hada de los dientes le sonrió orgullosa a la castaña.

— Te tengo una pregunta, ¿has visto al Guardián de la Diversión? — Dijo una de las chicas rubias.

— ¡Que directa eres, Katie!

— ¿Perdona? ¿Hablas de Jack Frost?

—Sí, el mismo. Dicen que es un chico guapísimo y soltero, ¿verdad Lindsay?— Dijo Katie, jugando con el cabello de su dicha amiga.

—Estás en lo cierto, Katie. Dicen que tienen unos ojos azules como el agua, y una personalidad encantadora. ¿Lo conoces?

La guardiana estaba en shock ¿Jack soltero? ¿Guapo? ¿Qué se creían estas chicas? El tenía una novia, una novia… celosa. Además, solo dicen lo que han escuchado, significa que no lo conocían. Estaba celosa a altos extremos.

—Jackson no está soltero, y es cierto lo de su físico y personalidad. Pero, ¿de dónde sacan esas teorías?

—Oh rayos, alguien se nos adelantó—Dijo Lindsay, ignorando la pregunta de Tooth.

—Hay que encontrarla y convertirla en un colibrí, para que... Salga volando— Las tres rieron, y debajo de las mangas de sus largos vestidos sacaron una bola de cristal.

— ¿Para qué es eso?

—Para averiguar quién es y… ¡Mandarla a volar! — Después de decirlo hizo movimientos con sus manos encima del objeto, preguntando quien era la novia de Frost, en lo que apareció...

— ¿La guardiana? Esto debe estar reflejando, pues es… — Levantaron la vista, pero no había nadie. Tooth aprovechó de irse cuando ellas estaban concentradas en su artefacto.

—Tonta bola de cristal, te pregunté quién era la novia del Guardián de la Diversión ¡no quien era maleducada!

—Quizás era ella — Dijo la chica que había llamado a la mujer colibrí, había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

—Silencio, Natalia, esa chica no podía ser su novia. Deja de creerte sabia— Dijeron Katie y Lindsay al mismo tiempo, en un tono burlón.

La guardiana de los Recuerdos había estado observando a la chica tímida, hasta que llegaron sus haditas diciéndole que era imposible comunicarse con Cupido. Les dijo que trajeran a Natalia, parecía una chica de bien, que podría ayudarle.

**-o-**

—Oye, ¿has visto a…? — Jack se calló pues la chica era Emilia, estaba totalmente cambiada; sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, pasó de un pantalón negro con verde a un vestido hasta las rodillas rojinegro, y su cabello largo color rojo a corto y negro.

— ¿A quién?

—Emilia… ¿Qué te pasó?

—Pasó que Muerte se enojó, y como soy una extensión de él, mi aspecto cambió. Necesito volver a la normalidad, odio todo esto.

—Explícate.

—Muerte es una persona amable, que busca las almas cuando mueren. Pero cuando se enoja, saca lo peor de esas almas vengativas muertas de una forma no natural. Ahí cambia su deber; la persona que no merezca vivir, el mismo la matará.

— ¿Y cómo vuelve a la normalidad?

—Cupido es el único capaz de calmarlo, Muerte solo lo podrá localizar aquí en la fiesta y no está.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Muerte?

—Buscando las almas que merecen morir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quedó largo, y eso esperaba. Al referirme a "pequeño angelito" es su asistente. ¿Todos los espíritus importantes deben de tener una no? Ahí se los dejo.

Espero actualizar pronto, y tengo planeado seguir mi otra historia, además de publicar una a base de una canción.


End file.
